Stay With Me
by Loser of The Game
Summary: Kurt goes to Dalton for a Christmas party, but when it comes time to leave Blaine tries to convince him to stay with "Baby It's Cold Outside."


**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Glee" or "Baby it's Cold Outside."

**Author's Note: **It helps to think of this story as a musical, where people can randomly burst into song and no one blinks an eye.

* * *

**Stay With Me**

Kurt watched the fire while the rest of the Dalton boys left the commons and headed to their rooms for the night (There had been a Christmas party that Kurt managed to get an invite to thanks to Blaine). After a few minutes Kurt had finished his cup of hot chocolate, put on his coat and headed to the door. It was a familiar voice that had stopped him.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice asked.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Yes, I have to be home before it get's too late. My father is useless when it comes to making dinner," Kurt explained. "If I don't help him I'll end up with toast and a Coke, and I'm afraid the hors d'oeuvres you gentleman served, no matter how tasty, didn't fill me."

Blaine glanced towards the window, now barley transparent due to the snowfall, "You won't be able to drive anywhere tonight; the snow must be two feet thick."

"I can walk, it shouldn't take long and this coat is as functional as fashionable," Kurt said, highlighting his coat with his hands.

Blaine smiled walked over to Kurt and led him back to the couch as a nurse might lead a confused elderly patient: gently and slightly condescending. He sat down next to Kurt, but didn't remove his hand from Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's body surged with warmth from the radiating heat of Blaine's hand. "That coat won't cut it, Kurt; it must be below freezing out there."

"Well I can't just stay on this couch all night," Kurt pointed out. This was not entirely true because the couch was rather comfortable, but Kurt didn't think Blaine needed to know about his nightly moisturizing routine.

"It's okay; my bed here's plenty big. The both of us should fit with ease." Kurt was taken aback by the statement, but the more he thought of it the better the idea seemed_. It's cold, my car's heater doesn't work and the roads are snowed in. Why go through all the trouble? So what if we're sharing a bed_, Kurt thought, _we're both mature_. "Do you have a cell phone?" Blaine asked.

"Well, yes but-" But before Kurt could finish, Blaine interrupted him.

"Call your dad; tell him that you'll be staying here."

Kurt took out his phone and thought about dialing. What's the worse that could happen to his father if Kurt stayed at Dalton for one night? There was no school anytime soon thanks to winter break and the doctors said his dad should be fine alone. But then he thought of Karofsky, and he just knew that if he accepted Blaine's invitation that _somehow_ Karofsky would find out and he would never leave Kurt alone. His face would become intimate with slushies and lockers. "Thank you but I really can't stay," Kurt said putting his cell away and walking to the door.

"But baby it's cold outside," Blaine sung standing up and putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him. He realized two seconds later that he had called Kurt baby, and that he didn't do it voluntarily, but somehow it seemed right.

Kurt paused, taken aback again. Did Blaine just call him . . . baby? They had not been dating, or even shown any signs of being romantically interested, so why would Blaine call Kurt 'baby?' Sure they had remained close since the day they met and sure they had when to dinner together a couple of times at Breadsticks, but they never dated. However it's not like Kurt had never thought about the idea of dating Blaine before, after all he's smart, he's charming, and the most importantly he's gay. "I've got to go away," was all Kurt managed to get out, but still Blaine's hand didn't move, and neither did Kurt.

"But baby it's cold outside," Blaine repeated.

There was that word again: baby. Kurt turned around so he was looking Blaine in the eyes, "This evening has been," Kurt stopped to find the right words. Fun? Great? Amusing? Better than being home with his dad watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas?"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Blaine admitted. There's no way this party would have been nearly as special if the younger boy wasn't there to keep him company and talk to.

Kurt had finally found the words, "So very nice."

Blaine took his other hand and grabbed Kurt's with it, leading him back to the fire. They sat down on the couch and Blaine nearly shivered and the chilliness of Kurt's hands, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Kurt stopped a moment to enjoy Blaine's warm hands on his freezing ones, looking into each other's eyes, with the fire place crackling in the background. It would be like a postcard or a holiday card if one of them were a girl and there was a dog on the rug. "My father will be pacing the floor," Kurt finally sung.

Blaine laughed; Kurt looked so cute trying to find ways to leave. This moment was nice though, and Blaine didn't want it to end. "Listen to the fireplace roar," he sung, stating just one of the things that were making this moment so nice.

"So really . . . I'd better scurry," Kurt sung ignoring Blaine, detaching his hands and standing up.

Blaine felt a little disheartened that Kurt was trying to leave so much, but Kurt didn't need to tell him why, Blaine knew. When he was at his old school, he was afraid of what people might think too. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Kurt smiled, his face red as a cherry, and the statement rendered him temporarily out of excuses to leave. So the less he thought of why he _couldn't _be there, the more he _wanted_ to be there. "Maybe just a half a drink more," Kurt sung sitting back down.

Blaine smiled and grabbed the two cups they had been drinking their hot chocolate out of. He stood up and started for the door, "Put some music on while I pour."

Kurt watched Blaine leave before looking for something to play music on. He found an iPod dock, pushed play, and a Dinah Shore song came on. Kurt smiled and walked back over to the couch to watch the fire. A few moments later Blaine came back in with the cups that were now filled with hot chocolate. He reached over the couch and handed Kurt's cup to him. _I wish I knew how to break this spell_, Kurt thought as he took a sip.

Blaine sat back down on his side of the couch and resumed gazing at Kurt, "You're eyes are like starlight now," he sung smiling. Kurt, whose blushing had very recently stopped, blushed again. "I'll take your hat," he sung, because it was obvious (at least in Blaine's opinion) that Kurt would be staying. Blaine smiled as Kurt took of his hat and handed to him, and he continued to smile while he walked over to put it on the coat rack. It was the flickering fire that allowed Blaine to see Kurt's hair, "Your hair looks swell."

As Blaine sat back down, Kurt found that he couldn't speak. Partially because he didn't know what to say and partially because he was afraid if he said anything it would sound stupid and ruin the moment.

_I ought to say 'no, no, no sir!' _Kurt thought because he didn't want to ruin the friendship he and Blaine had gained so quickly.

When Blaine decided the fire wasn't warming him enough he asked, "Mind if I move in closer?"

Kurt shook is head, so Blaine moved to the middle cushion, put his body up against his, and his arm around Kurt's back. This was the nicest Kurt had felt in a while, and suddenly he didn't care about Karofsky anymore. "It _is_ cold out side," Kurt sung watching the storm.

After nearly a half an hour of sitting and not talking, but just enjoying each other's company, Kurt saw the snow plows clearing the streets through the window. "Now I simply must go," Kurt sung, reluctantly standing up.

Blaine sighed; he just let his torso fall down on the couch, and his head on the armrest. He looked at the upside down Kurt, "But baby, it's cold outside." His voice suggested that he had really said 'Haven't we been over this, why don't you just stay?'

Kurt knew that he could make it home now that the streets were cleared so there was no reason to stay. . . Except for Blaine. "The answer is no," Kurt sung. He walked over, grabbed his hat, and put it on. "Look, you're welcome has been so nice and warm- but," Kurt paused to think of an excuse.

While Kurt thought, Blaine lifted himself back into the upright position, and walked over to Kurt, leaving less than a foot between them. "Look out the window at that storm," he said gesturing to the window.

Kurt sighed and when he didn't think of anything, he decided to lie, "My sister will get suspicious." He had never let Blaine meet his dad because he didn't think that his father would be able to accept another gay kid. So, Blaine had never actually met anyone related to Kurt, therefore making it entirely possible that Kurt had a sister.

It became obvious that Blaine wasn't paying attention, especially when he sung "God you're lips look delicious."

Kurt's eyes grew wide, had Blaine really just sung that his lips look . . . yes, he did. It was as though Kurt had blacked out because the next thing he knew he was kissing Blaine. Not knowing who initiated the kiss Kurt got embarrassed, pulled away and began stuttering, "I-I've gotta get home."

"But baby," persisted Blaine. "You'd freeze out there."

Kurt new this was true, as his car didn't have a working heater right now. "Say," he sung getting an idea, "Lend me a coat."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's up to your knees out there."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands to try to get him to accept this and stop making it harder for Kurt to leave, "You've really been grand-"

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Blaine sung to Kurt.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, for he felt the same way. He thrilled not only when he and Blaine were hand in hand, but whenever they were together. "But don't you see," he sung after some time. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow. Or, at least plenty will be implied."

"How can you do this to me?" Blaine asked looking down. "Think of my lifelong sorrow if you got pneumonia and died." Blaine had other friends, like Wes and David, but Kurt was the only one he had ever connected with so quickly.

Kurt sighed and then smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, pressed a button, and pressed it to his ear. "Dad," Kurt said. "I'm going to stay over with a friend . . . No Dad it's not . . . You don't know him . . . Yeah, see you tomorrow. . . Love you too, Dad . . . Goodbye." Kurt hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, and his hat back on the coat rack. "So, is there any real food here," Kurt asked with a faint smile on his face.

Blaine smiled as well, "This way."

Blaine led Kurt hand in hand out of the commons and through a maze of corridors, much like the first day they had met. He took Kurt to the cafeteria and made him something to eat. They shared dinner before Blaine led them up to his bedroom, "Here we are."

The bedroom was pretty big for being a dorm room. It consisted of a desk (which had a black laptop on it, along with a lamp and some scattered about paper) on the wall to the left of the door, across from the desk on the other wall was a dresser made out of the same wood the desk was made of, and to the right of the dresser was a bed (that's frame was made of the same wood as the other objects, with a comforter made of a royal blue fabric, pillows with red cases, and the Dalton crest at the foot) which was, as Blaine had said, plenty big.

"Nice room," Kurt said, walking over to the bed feeling its fabrics.

"Thanks, it's one of the reasons Dalton's prices are so steep," Blaine said. He walked over to the dresser and hung up his jacket, and put his shoes in their designated spot. "Feel free to put anything you won't be sleeping in here."

Kurt nodded and went to put his jacket and shoes in their when he noticed some moisturizers sitting on a shelf. Kurt smiled because they were the same brand he used, "Are these yours?" He asked.

This time it was Blaine who blushed, "Heh, yeah. It may sound ridiculous, but I have this routine I go through every night with them."

"Do you mind if I . . . use them?" Kurt asked, already reaching for them.

"Oh no, go right ahead," Blaine said reaching for some pajamas.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?" Kurt asked.

"Across the hall," Blaine said.

Kurt thanked him, grabbed the moisturizers and headed to the bathroom. Once he finished he gave them back to a now pajama'd Blaine, who went to the bathroom to apply them.

Kurt walked to the bed and slipped under the covers, and Blaine eventually joined him once he returned. They had plenty of room, but within minutes they migrated together. Neither of them really slept, they simply watched each other. Suddenly it didn't matter that Kurt was hungry, or what people might think, all that mattered was that he was happy. As the night progressed one of Kurt's final thoughts were how he wished _this_ was how his first kiss would have been: With Blaine during Christmas, not Karofsky during a surprise attack. While Kurt watched Blaine (who had closed his eyes a few minutes ago) he thought of how happy he was that it was cold outside so he had an excuse to nestle up closer to him.


End file.
